Ouran Disciplinary and Counseling Office
by dhyetaX1999
Summary: Or when you tasked one Harry Potter to manage the chaos sprinkling the school as the head disciplinarian of Ouran Academy. Featuring Second Gen! as Tamaki's contemporaries. AU, Post war, OOC, Slightly more serious than Ouran's storyline.
1. Invasion of the Peverell Family

_**Summary: **_After the death of his wife, Harry Potter decided that he has had enough of Britain Magical Community. Armed with his not inconsiderable inheritance from his parents and godparent, Harry decided to settle in the Muggle World to raise his children with at least a shred of common sense that seems to flee the magical society as a whole. Now, over ten years after Ginny's death, he was asked for a favor from an old friend he met while he settled in France.

_**Disclaimer: **_This work has not been endorsed by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros., Hatori Bisco, Hakusensha, NTV, VAP, BONES, FUNimation Entertainment, or any of the others holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club books, movies, anime, and products. No connection was implied or should be inferred from this work of fiction. Other names, characters, places, and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. The author receives no financial gain from its production or distribution.

_**Warning: **_AU! Implied character death, future violence, will incorporate dark theme to Ouran flowery and fluffy theme, OOC, confusing dialogue, Un-betaed. Manga-verse.

_**AN: **_Trying my hands on HPxOuran crossover but starring the second generation (James, Albus, Lily) as contemporary of Tamaki's instead of Harry. While Harry will be more of a background game master player like Yuzuru and Yoshio (Kyoya's father), I think. This story takes off of HP books and Ouran manga (because the manga is just so much more awesome than the anime).

_**Important!: **_The host club is founded when Tamaki is in 9th grade (1 year before canon's timeline). And I've finally sort through Hatori-sensei frankly not making any sense timeline. So the story starts in Haruhi's 9th grade as exchange student/scholarship and got roped into HC in the middle of Spring semester (between May and June). Unlike in Hogwarts where the educational years start in September (autumn semester) in Japan it start in April (Spring semester). Expect to see many 'jumping' chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

"_And honestly, that was enough adventure for me to last a life time"_

_~Excerpted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Harry; but, I can't bear to raise Teddy alone without any of my family. He looks so much like his mother and Dora's death is too fresh for me. Will—will you raise him as your own?"

"_It's a boy! We name him Ted, for Dora's father"_

"_Will you become his godfather?"_

"_I think he resembles Dora, but Dora said that he resembles me."_

"I—of course Andy. I just hope I will make for a good godfather. "

"Oh you will Harry, do not fret."

"Right then, takes all the time you needed, you can always visit us at Grimmauld Place when you miss Teddy."

"Thank you for doing this for me, Harry."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, _hero _of the Wizarding World, _robber _of one of our vaults. What _business_ do you have with Gringotts, thief?!" The goblin said waspishly.

"I wish to clear the misunderstanding between Gringotts and myself."

"Misunderstanding?! There was no misunderstanding, _Mr. Potter"_ the mister Potter part was spat out with so much venom it's a wonder the goblin hadn't started to chop the wizard's neck with the battle axe hung on his wall.

"Sure there is. The item I—appropriated was taken from Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black's vault from the Black Family that I am the head of. I have every right to inspect the content of one of my family's daughter's vault considering that said daughter murdered the previous head of the Black Family she was part of." The black haired wizard replied.

"Then why didn't you ask for a goblin to show you the _right _manner to conduct such business."

"Are you kidding? Or was Gringotts memories so flawed? I remember perfectly that Gringotts who supposedly stayed neutral about Wizarding conflict and power struggle was catering to the _Ministry _and have the policy of capture on sight for many of the then declared undesirables. Isn't that breaking Covenant XXIX from the year 1537 about the function of Gringotts? _'Wizarding matters do not influence on how we conduct business, only those that impact our business itself does.'"_ So said Harry as he stood up from his chair and swept out of the room._ "_And here I am about to recompense the damage done to Gringotts and the lost of dragon as well as manage my assets. But I think this is the end of the Potter and Black family business with Gringotts. I will close my family's account and empty my vaults and no longer grace Gringotts hall with my presence if you find it so despicable to serve me with that attitude."

"What?! W-wait, human!"

* * *

"Master Harry, Sir. The perpetrator behind Miss Andromeda and Ginevra attack has been apprehended. It's the Death Eater remnant that was headed by Thorfin Rowle, Sir." The cultured voice of the head house elf of the Potter-Black Family reported to his master.

"Excellent work, Header, what of his sentence?"

"He managed to bribe his way out of trial, Master."

The black haired head of the Black Family could only sigh in resignation. "I think staying in the Wizarding Britain is detrimental to the continuation of both the Potter and Black Family." Harry mused quietly. Coming to a decision for the family, Harry then ordered his personal house elf, "Start preparing the Black Estate in France for the family's habitation. It will be our main house from now on. Do make the estate fit for entertaining any muggle I will associate with albeit a bit magical. Maybe it's high time I visit the de Grantaine."

* * *

"Long time no sees Harry, how did Japan treat you?" The aged headmaster of Ouran Private Academy asked his companion.

Even if the headmaster was only seven years older than his friend, the black haired man quietly sipping his tea on the other sides of the desk look so much younger than his thirty nine years of age indicated. Even after raising four rambunctious children and building his business from the scratch, not a sliver of silvery hair could be seen on his scalp. He looks much more like a mid-twenty years old businessman in the peak of his youth.

"It's—alright, I guess." Harry answered.

"What about the children?"

"Theodore is doing well in his college back in France, while James, Al and Lily are acclimatizing themselves with Japan's climate and culture. Last I heard they are planning on practicing their Japanese while terrorizing your second mansion's staff to get some blackmail materials about René." The thirty nine years old formerly known Harry Potter said while sipping his black tea while the middle aged Suōh only chortles quietly about the misfortunes about to befall his progeny.

"Moving on, thanks for making haste and dropping by amidst your heavy schedule to see dear old me." The Suōh patriarch said to his younger friend.

"It's nothing. It's all I can do for you and Anne-Sophie after her family had generously helped me raise my children back then." The black haired European said. "So? Is it finally finished?"

Pouring a refill for his cup and his companion's both he said. "Not completely. It will be done in two year, spring at the soonest."

"So? Why exactly did you call me here for?"

"I am—concerned that my mother will take rash action in regards to Tamaki when my plan is in a very delicate situation. I hope you will consent in taking a post at the school and your children enrolling here for the rest of their high school and be Tamaki's support while I concentrate to bring Anne-Sophie to the family."

"Me? Teaching? Whatever will I teach young lads and ladies this day?" The emerald eyed lord asked his older friend incredulously.

"Well, you could always teach them entrepreneurship ("Is that even a word?" Harry muttered) or taking the disciplinary and counselor office, or a supplementing ethical, manner and culture class, or even be the science teacher here. Ouran is not an academy for the materially gifted only, you know? We are also accepting students with very bright future with—unfortunately—not as financially secure as the regular students." Yuzuru ranted ignoring Harry's sarcastic quip. "I suggest for taking the counselor position. Being the heir/heiress of such an elite family always makes for a heavy burden for the young soul. The office will surely fill to the brim with troubled soul once you headed it!" He said passionately and dramatically.

"No, thanks, I have enough teenage angst to last me a lifetime dealing with my own children, I don't need dealing with a whole school of it." Harry answered, deadpanned. "Beside, don't you remember why you have no functioning counselor office in your decades old school in the first place? It sure was not because of the lack of applicant to the office." He asked rhetorically.

"Well, because of the ripe blackmail potential for their family business and reputation from any of the student's problem they do confess, not to mention the general distrust for the psychiatrist in charge of the office from the parents, they rejected it." Yuzuru complained, deflating a bit from his earlier passionate speech. "I know! You will head the office staffed by the personal psychiatrists of each of the family who have it and you can also do the counseling services for the more—not as fortunate in riches—family. Doing so will not be consuming as much of your time than being a full-time teacher then."

"...Why are you so set on having I as your head counselor anyway?" The Caucasian male asked the Japanese man with a heavy dose of suspicion.

"Hmmm? Whatever are you insinuating?" The middle aged Suōh asked, trying to paste a passable innocent visage to fool his old friend.

"You do know, my family have—ah dangerous opponent, do you not? What will you do if they found out that we decided to associate very closely with this school?" Harry asked tone deadly serious. "I will not endanger innocent school children and bystander by being here, Yuzuru."

"I am aware of your family situation, Harry. But wasn't it why you decided to nearly completely changing yours and your children's name?" The middle aged chairman said his tone no longer joyful like previously. "Besides, I do not believe that you don't have many security measures and agents from your private security army whenever your children decided to go out from your 'fortress'." He said while trying to communicate how seriously this favor was going to mean for him with his eyes.

Staring at the pleading eyes of his closest friend in the recent history, Harry finally said. "Draw the contract, if it's acceptable I'll _head _your counselor office for the duration of René's high school, but you'll be the one to propose the idea to the parents." Harry in the end relented.

"Thank you Harry, you won't regret it! I promise!" The older man gushed, which somehow summon a deluge of sparkles and glitters around them, all the while clutching Harry's hand in a death grip.

'_Somehow, I already felt I'll regret this decision for more years to come'_ Harry thought, a lead weight settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_Ouran Private Academy is an elite educating facility in Japan. Having a high pedigree, riches and the sharpest mind are all characteristics of students of Ouran Private Academy. Founded by the Suōh Group, We offer the future heirs and heiresses of established and important business in economy and society world the best education money can afford. Our students are encouraged to build their societal network of contacts to prepare for their future in the relatively harmless environment before they are expected to do the same in the world. Boasting a Western architectural design, our school can be divided into seven parts; the south, and north building, the east and west wing, the east and west gym building, and the central hall building. Our students are also encouraged to join any of existing extracurricular club or founding a new club. We are accepting student's admission from kindergarten until university. For the less financially gifted, we offer many scholarship slots with various level of dispensation and full academic expenses paid for the top male and female students for each grade. We await your admissions come April. For further information on the scholarship and other academic program, please contact our public relation in Ouran Private Academy building complex, XXXX-XXXXXX._

_(Excerpt from Ouran Private Academy brochure, 2007)_

* * *

_The North corridor, Second Floor, South Building, Ouran Private Academy._

"Did the direction Uncle Yuzuru gave you really point us into this corridor, Al?" A black haired, hazel eyed teenager asked his slightly younger companion.

"He said to walk on the second floor north corridor of the south building until we hit a dead end, on the left is the third music room door, open it and we'll find him, the problem is we have walked quite a bit and no dead end in sight, I think we may have even crossed into the east wing." The slightly younger black haired green eyed boy said irritably. "It's not my fault the direction he gave me is worth less than Hippogriff's dung and the map he scribbled is worth even less than the price of the paper it's written on." He added while waving the aforementioned map with what looked like children treasure hunting map to deliver the point across.

"If I'm not mistaken the Japanese counts its ground floor as first floor right? Do you think the headmaster spoke the second floor on Japan's term, or ours?" Their even younger female companion mused aloud. She was a pretty little thing; with hair as red as a flame braided and twisted in an elaborate bun with many hairpins, and clear amber eyes that often sparkled in mischief.

Pausing abruptly on their track, the older siblings stared at their younger sister incredulously, "If you knew that we make a mistake, why haven't you said anything, Lily?!" the oldest of the three of them berated their only sister in frustration.

"Hey! How should _I_ know which floor Uncle Yuzuru pointed us at? It could easily be in our term or Japanese term!" The only female in their group huffed in protest. "Besides watching you two bicker obliviously is so much more entertaining." Lily added evilly, all the while projecting an angelic visage.

"Erk, you suck Lils. We are now on the second storey above the ground, the third floor in Japan's term, while it seems that the headmaster was considerate enough to speak in European term. That means we need to go up one storey more. From the blue print I manage to get from dad, we are nearly at the east wing. That means, we should backtrack to the central stairs of the south building to ascend to the second—third—floor—whatever and from there we walk until we found the third music room." Albus the green eyed, calmer middle brother proposed.

"Eeeh?! Backtrack? Can't we just, I don't know, apparate right at the floor above?" James, the oldest of the sibling whined. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but I've been getting rather tired of all the attention the ladies of this school gave me." So he said, he still smiled and waved invitingly to any attractive female he passed, be it students or staffs.

"You _shouldn't _blind apparate—moreover inside a building, Moron. Do you want to be stuck with a piece of furniture lodged with your innards?" Albus commented in an irritated voice. "And do be more careful how you conduct yourself, James. We are in the muggle world now; it's unlike Dad's School where we can do as we like as long as we're not breaking _the rules_. Surveillance here is much tighter than in the Magical World. And the wider world's press is much more unforgiving to our family than _there._" Albus, the more scholarly minded of the two brothers reminded his older brother in a low tone.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to be Father's first disciplinary case on your first day of school, would you?" The red haired Lily said teasingly. "I wonder what clubs this school has to offer."

"You can ask Uncle Yuzuru or René later on, Lily. We are here, I think." Albus said while staring at the double doors of the third music room that stood in front of them in a forbidding aura.

"Well, no use standing around, let's just enter and see whether René is here or not." James said confidently while striding to open the door separating them and (hopefully) their long absent friend.

"Wait James! At least have a bit of manner and knock on the door before you enter!" Albus reprimanded futilely, for James had already grabbed the doorknobs and flung both doors wide open—

"_Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club, Princess~"_

—And were blinded by the deluge of red rose petal and glitters that fluttered when the doors opened to reveal six—admittedly very handsome and rich young men.

"Eh? There are two guys?" The Hitachiin brothers said in stereo.

"Waaaai, foreigner gueeeests~~"

"—Welcome"

"Would you three like to become our newest regular customers? Regular customers got a three percent cut for our entire out of school activities than passing members."

"Al, James, Lily? What are you doing here?" The host club King finally managed to reboot his brain after the shock of seeing the three siblings in Ouran wearing the school's uniform, no less.

"What does it looks like? We are enrolling in Ouran for the rest of our school years, René." James said in annoyance. While Lily is kissing Tamaki in both cheeks, leaving faint smears of pinkish lip gloss on his cheeks.

"Here René; you can wipe your cheeks with my handkerchief." Albus offered to Tamaki.

"What about Brother Teddy? And Uncle Harry?" He asked while he tried to wipe the smears off of his cheeks to no avail, making Albus glance in disapproval at their sister for her prank.

"Brother is pursuing his mastery degree in France while Father is somewhere in the school, organizing the disciplinary and counseling office." James answered the younger boy in a bored tone.

"Hey, Milord. Who are they?" The twins asked after being ignored by their guest.

"And who are they addressing as René?" One of the twins said.

"I've never seen them at the school before." The bespectacled vice president said.

"Nee~ nee~, Introduce us Tama-chan!"

"Oh right, everyone, this is the Peverell family from the Peverell Group. René is how my friends called me while I was still in France. And now for the starter is the second oldest brother, James Peverell." Tamaki introduces the tallest guy with unruly jet-black chopped short shaggy hair and hazel-brown eyes. "The third son is Albus Peverell" And the slightly shorter male with similar hairstyle and a pair of greenest eyes the hosts has ever seen waves out to them. "And last but not least—Princess Lilliane Peverell—the youngest of the siblings and prettiest of them all." He ended the induction with a flourish bow while presenting a magically conjured red rose to Lily.

"My, René if I didn't know I would have thought that you are proposing me." The sole female in the room teased in a bashful tone, taking the red rose. While Tamaki tumbled forward to the ground as the accusation registered in his fluffy brain.

"It's not like that, Lily. You are like my little sister!" Tamaki denied with a face as red as a fire truck. "And my name is now Suōh Tamaki you know?"

"We knew that, you silly prince." James said while chopping Tamaki's head playfully. "Now introduce us to your friends."

"Eh, right. I am the president of this host club and now in the ninth (1) grade. I am the princely type of the host club." He said while making a silly pose.

"The bespectacled guy here is Ōtori Kyōya same grade as I, our vice president and the dark and mysterious type of host. The twin devils there are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, our brotherly love type. They are in the second years of the middle school." The mentioned twins waves distractedly from where they had been wandering off after having their interest satisfied about the newcomer.

"These are Haninozuka Mitsukuni, tenth grade student and our sweet lolita type. And Morinozuka Takashi—also in tenth grade—our silent and wild type." Tamaki finished proudly.

"We would like to observe the host club in activity for the moment. We are—_encouraged _by the principal to join an extracurricular club and will begin inspecting the host club for this afternoon. Is that acceptable?" Albus asked the bespectacled vice president of the host club in charge of administration.

"If you would only observe the activities of the club and partake on our refreshment, I think a fifty percent fee of passing customer's rate would be acceptable?" The vice president proposed.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Albus haggled. "Makes that twenty five percent. We are only observing without bothering any of the host, and we'll only be here for two hours top."

"Forty five percent."

"Thirty."

"Forty one percent."

"Thirty five"

"Thirty seven percent."

"Alright, it's acceptable. Please bill the invoice to the Peverell account."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Peverell-san."

"Nah, just call me Albus. We'll be in the same class I think, and having four Peverell around will make for a confusing name if you call us by our surname."

"As you wish then, Albus-san." Kyōya agreed with a business smile pasted on his face. "Tamaki, we need to prepare for our guests; it's nearing four o'clock." He said to the host club king who was teased mercilessly by James, Lily, and the twins. "You are rather fortunate that you chose the first day of the spring term to evaluate the host club, Albus-san. We will be doing an orientation for potential new regular members so we'll do all of our aims and vision today. Please make yourselves comfortable at the back table while we welcome the regular and potential into the host club. Enjoy your time."

* * *

"Ouran Private Academy is an elite school that primarily admitted those of the highest pedigree and financially secure. Rich people have a lot of free time. Thus, this host club was created by six beautiful high school students with lots of free time to serve those female students with lots of free time. It is a luxuriant recreation for the equally super elite school" Kyōya explained to the transformed commoner host. "Now the host club is consisted of seven handsomely rich young men—and you." He added, a bit unsure how to classify Haruhi as their host.

A tad annoyed with the vice president hesitance, Haruhi asked. "Seven rich boys? Where's the last one?" She asked while watching the other five hosts and their customer mingling.

"Aah, that would be James Peverell, from class 2A, our bad boy, rebellious type." Kyōya said while pushing his glasses, making it glint under the lamp light. "It seems like he's running late, again."

Just then, the double doors banged open and two gorgeous student of European descent strode in. "You are late by ten minutes, James-senpai. Hello, Princess Lilliane." He said pleasantly to the red haired girl who just strode in with the one the vice president refers to as James-senpai.

"Nah, I got waylaid by Father so I have to take a detour. Who is this?" James asked the Shadow King.

"This here is Fujioka Haruhi, full scholarship student of class 3A of middle school section. He's here because he broke our rune vase which we originally would enter into the school auction. So he gets to works here until the eight million yen debt is gone." He summarizes the earlier events succinctly.

"Do you mean she's forced to works here?" James asked his kōhai (2) sharply.

Kyōya meanwhile scrutinized the newest host with more detail and realized that yes; the newest host is indeed a she. "It's not forced as in she's determined to pay back what she's owed. She got a lot of pride and is very independent in nature." He added while James was concocting some scheme or others in his brain.

Lily meanwhile only scrutinizes Haruhi with an intense stare. She takes a few steps forward so she was directly in front of Haruhi and grabs both side of her head and stares unblinking into her eyes.

"—Err, what are you doing Lils?" James asked the strange behavior of his sister.

She suddenly started to smile mysteriously while still having Haruhi's head captive. "I think—I would like to become a regular customers now, Ōtori-senpai. This club's activities will become even more exciting with this new addition." She said completely ignoring her brother finally releasing Haruhi when she was called to host.

"Exciting, as in?" James asked suddenly serious while watching the vice president walks away to attend to his guests after confirming the details of Lily's membership. "Should we tell Father?"

"Oh don't worry too much. There will be many interesting but not too serious events centering around this club, René and that girl in particular in the near future. It will be far better than the drama from a world class theater." Lily said excitedly. "And I have a hunch that Father already has inkling about some of the future dramas waiting to unfold. And it is one of the reasons of our move to Ouran." She added while smiling gleefully.

"Well, if Father already knew some of it, I guess we'll just enjoy the show then." He said while munching on a cookie.

"Yes, I think there will be many enjoyable dramas just waiting to unfold." She mumbled and chuckling a bit sinisterly.

'_And I think you've spend too much time with Nekozawa and the Black Magic Club, Lils' _James thought to himself while sweat dropping because of his sister rather strange behavior.

* * *

_He was running away from Dudley and his gang. The fastest of his cronies, a mean faced boy named Piers Polkiss nearly caught hold of him when they skidded around the corner of the school's building. He has to get away! He didn't want to get beaten up by Dudley and his gang. Spotting a large trash bin behind the school building, he planned on hopping behind it and prayed to be ignored by his bullies. He jumped up and wished desperately to get away—_

* * *

"Excuse me, Vice Principal?" A woman in her mid thirty knocked upon his office door, effectively scattering his reminiscent of the past that dredged up because of the disciplinary case he had studied beforehand.

"Hmmm? What is it, Kasai-san(3)?" Harry asked his secretary after allowing her entry of the room.

"I think you need to see this, Sir." She said while offering a thin manila folder. "Our surveillance system managed to record a proof of a student's misdemeanor."

"A new case?!" He asked a bit incredulously. "I wonder how this school could operate so smoothly before with this many cases that needed disciplinary action. Who is it this time?" He asked his secretary while studying the file in his hand, scrutinizing the photos of evidence seriously.

"She's the only daughter of the noble Seika Family, Seika Ayanokoji of class 2A. It's been recorded in the system that she's been seen throwing a student's belonging into the pond located in the yard behind the North Building." The secretary replied after consulting her own copies of the files. "We also have proofs that she's been filling the same student's school bag with pieces of cutter blades, putting pins into her uniform, and destroying this same student's books."

"Who's the victim?"

"All of it was done to our full scholarship student, a Fujioka Haruhi of 3A from the middle school section."

"What motives do you think Ms. Seika has for harming another student?" He asked thunderously, he _hated_ any form of bullying, especially when it hurts other physically.

"It seems to be a form of aggressive jealousy on Ms. Seika's part because of the closeness between Ms. Fujioka and Young Mr. Suōh."

"It's a case involving the host club?"

"Yes Sir. It seems Young Mr. Suōh has taken Ms. Fujioka under his wings to teach about hosting guest in his club and Miss Seika takes exception to not being the center of Young Mr. Suōh attention anymore because of his new found protégée."

"Alright, please summon Ms. Seika after the last period today, and then let's hear if she had something to say about her deplorable behavior." He said rattling of instruction to his secretary. "Don't forget to notify the Seika's counselor to be on-hand after her audience with me."

"At once, Sir." She then bowed to her boss and exited the room to carry out his instruction.

'_The only daughter of a noble family, huh? So troublesome' _Harry thought to himself.

* * *

It was the day after Princess Ayanokoji's expulsion from the host club, the multiplying of Haruhi's debt and Tamaki's realization at Haruhi's true gender (at last!). The sole female host of the host club was minding her own business and trying to entertain her customers.

"Have you heard about Princess Ayanokoji's punishment, Haruhi-kun?" One of Haruhi's customers for the day asked her.

"Eh? No? What is it she's been punished for?" Haruhi asked her client, feeling a bit unsettled remembering the snobbish rich girl that had been bullying her.

"I heard from the rumor grapevine that she's been caught red handed bullying, even harming another student!" She said in a low tone.

"Yes, I also heard that she's been brought to the Vice Principal of the Students Division and Head Counselor's office! How shameful!" Another of her clients said.

Feeling decidedly more uncomfortable now because she was the student Ayanokoji had been bullying Haruhi asked further, "Do you know what her punishment is?"

"We don't know the details exactly, Haruhi-kun; but from the rumors floating about she's been sentenced to a suspension from school for two days and detention for two weeks and she's obligated to report for counseling to improve her behavior."

"That seems—a bit harsh for punishment for an act of bullying." Haruhi said.

"Well, this is not the harshest punishment the disciplinary and counseling office had handed in the one year of its functioning."

"Wait a minute, do you mean that the disciplinary and counseling office was only established last Spring?" The commoner host asked incredulously. _'How had this school not descending into chaos before now?'_

* * *

"Don't you know, Haruhi? That the disciplinary and counseling office or DaCO only got established because the Principal managed to convince the parents about its usefulness just before last spring term by mentioning who'll be heading them?" Kaoru answered Haruhi's question about the DaCO after the club activities was over.

"I'm not interested in the school's news, so no. Why would the person heading the office have such an impact?" She asked the twins while enjoying the last tea for today.

"Because he's _the Lord Peverell!_ Geez, girl had you never read any global news?" Hikaru asked their apathetic natural host tactlessly.

"Not really, I'm only focusing on my school's studies and taking care of my father, so I've got no time to always listening to news." She confessed blandly.

"Alright, alright, we know you have no care about things outside your studies, but this is ridiculous." Kaoru said to her. "Lord Peverell is originated from Britain, Wales to be exact. He's minor nobility in Britain about twenty five years ago. He was only a man with a noble blood and minor land holding in Wales then. But then he expanded his assets and the business ventures he decided to invest on, _all _have become a big and global name."

"He then built several schools for the gifted all across the Isle even the continent; and all alumnus of the schools he founded are all also becoming a famous name in all walk of live from scientists, engineers, doctors, artists, and the entire alumnus are always in high demand in the global workforce. It's a guaranteed success if you managed to get invitation to attend the school and graduate from them." Hikaru added seriously.

"Because in the short history of the school, they had never hesitate to expel a student if they were misbehaving or just not make the cut in the talent department no matter the student's pedigree and riches. There's an unconfirmed rumors that they had even expelled an influential Count's son just because he was bullying other students to do his homework and projects for him." Kaoru shared that tidbit of information with her.

"So, with reputation of a fair and just educator like the Lord Peverell has, it was quite easy to convince the parents of Ouran Academy the needs for a DaCO so the heirs and heiresses of their family could benefits from his guidance to become a suitable scions for the family—"

"—and have the name Peverell attached as their head counselor are also considered as a golden ticket for elite soft and hard skill in the world."

"Wait—I think I've heard the name Peverell somewhere in the club before." She said to the astonishment of the twins regarding her ignorance.

"Haruhi."

"We understand that you're not the type to seek information that didn't pertain to your academic studies."

"But this level of willful ignorance is unacceptable!"

"One of our hosts is James Peverell-senpai you know? The son of our head counselor and the one you just got introduced not three days ago!" Both the twins said in exasperation.

Just then James and Lily walked into the tail end of their conversation. "I think I heard our name uttered many time from you lads—and lady here. What is it you're talking about?" He asked the youngest hosts while partaking in the tea and snacks.

While the twins sputtered and tried to deflect the question, Haruhi didn't answer and only stared at James with serious contemplation.

"What is it Haruhi? You are looking at me strangely. Do you have indigestion?"

"I was trying to make a connection between the bad boy and rebellious host that James-senpai portrayed and the son of our head counselor. Somehow, it didn't fit." She said in a confused tone.

Now, smiling amusedly at his kōhai; James asked for further clarification, "What of my personality that didn't fit?"

"While Lily-san is a bit weird; she has many behaviors that seem in line with being a child of a disciplinary teacher. Somehow, I think being a son of a counselor of a school would make James-senpai more like Kyōya-senpai; the obedient, fulfilling expectation kind of son." She said in her usual blunt and insensitive way of talking.

Giggling softly as her brother tried to reign in his raucous laughter, Lily answered, "Well, Father didn't really care about the harmless teenage rebellion kind of misdemeanors."

"Of course there are many ways to interpret that classification but the most important rules that you'd better never broke are the one concerning harming people and taking credits of others hard work. Father once said that he wouldn't mind if I become a host in a real host club, just not to play people's hearts and to always use contraceptives if I would _'service all the way'_" He said laughing in remembrance and making Haruhi go red in the face because of the insinuation.

"Hmmm. You really love your father, aren't you James-senpai?" She asked after toning down her blush, with her usual brand of honest deduction.

A bit startled over being read by someone two years his juniors so easily he only smiled softly. "Yes. Because Father is the only parent we have left." He acknowledged the only female host in the club's observation at last, smiling a bit wistfully at some past memories.

"Well, enough of this talking about Father. If you really want to meet him, you can come to our house after school tomorrow and have sleepover with Lily over the weekend, how about it?" James invited the scholarship student.

"I would have to ask permission from my father first, but thank you for the invitation."

"Waaaaaiiiittt a minuuuuuteeee!" The host club _King_ butting into the middle of their conversation. "How come you invite Haruhi not three days after you met her but you haven't ever invite me to your house?!" He demanded dramatically.

"Because, whether we invite you or not you'll barge into our house whenever it suits into your whims." James answered the drama queen (king?) demand in a deadpanned tone making Tamaki sulks in a corner of the room.

"James, it's nearly six-thirty. We should get Albus and go home" Lily said while looking into her wristwatch and ignoring Tamaki's dramatic antic altogether.

"Ah, it's that late already? Sorry guys, we had to pack up now if we intend to arrive home before curfew. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye James-chan, Lily-chan~~"

"—have a safe trip."

"It's better if you take this opportunity, Haruhi. Not only Lord Peverell is a world class educator, he is also an influential man over many field in the world. It would do you good to learn a thing or two from him." Kyōya said giving very logical advantages to be had over the invitation. "Beside with you being invited directly by a member of the house in the club room in front the others club members; it would also automatically extend into any members of the host club. I would appreciate it if we could also spend the weekend with you and the Peverell." Kyōya said in a mild smile that nevertheless conveys the meaning that Haruhi is expected to accept the invitation and bring the other host club members along.

Shivering in dread at the promised retribution if she said no she answered, "I will—try to convince my father about this."

"Great! I appreciate your effort Haruhi." Kyōya said with a sunny smile. "Now, let's close for today, tomorrow we'll be busy."

'_Shadow King, the Shadow King strikes' _Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins thought to themselves about Kyōya's brand of passive-aggressive persuasion skill.

* * *

(1) In this story, Tamaki was brought to Japan in about May in his fourteen when he was in second grade of middle school or eighth grade. He was convincing the potential hosts of host club (the twins, Kyōya, Mori, and Hani) to join him in founding the club for the next year when he was ninth grader. Now, James, Al and Lily are enrolling when Tamaki is in ninth grade. Haruhi broke the vase about a month into the Spring term in May of Tamaki's tenth grade or a year after the Peverell enrolled there. So here, the host club still founded a year before Haruhi joined it, but Haruhi herself join Ouran in ninth grade or a year earlier than in canon.

(2) Kōhai is underclassmen/a junior below your grade in school or someone with less experience than you in training facilities (like dōjo) or working place. The opposite of senpai which is what you call someone with more experience than you/senior.

(3) Kasai means secretary. It's a title for secretarial job like sensei for educator or doctor.

_**AN: **_Review please! Tell me what you think about this plot bunny. Flame will be use to roast marshmallow.


	2. Otaku Attack!

_**Disclaimer: **_This work has not been endorsed by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros., Hatori Bisco, Hakusensha, NTV, VAP, BONES, FUNimation Entertainment, or any of the others holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club books, movies, anime, and products. No connection was implied or should be inferred from this work of fiction. Other names, characters, places, and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. The author receives no financial gain from its production or distribution.

_**Warning: **_AU! Implied character death, future violence, will incorporate dark theme to Ouran flowery and fluffy theme, OOC, confusing dialogue, Un-betaed. Manga-verse. Jumping chapters.

* * *

_After the Final Battle of Hogwarts in May 1988 (1), Harry had been meaning to recompense the goblins about his break-in just before the battle. But because of the untrustworthiness of the magical creature, he had decided to just cut his losses with the sole Wizarding Bank and instead chose to empty all of his vaults that he inherited from his parents, Sirius, even some vaults that he found out had been transferred into his account after the owner died without heir because of their gratitude over his role as the Boy-Who-Lived that rid of Voldemort all the way back when he was still an infant in the Halloween 1971 incident._

_Tired of the Magical Britain tendency to bury their heads in the sands and never taking action until it was almost too late, he decided to settle in the Muggle world. Catching up on seven years of muggle schooling, he then decided to use some divination methods to invest his money into the business world; quickly gaining riches because of his astonishingly accurate result of scrying. _

_He had only just finishing the last board meeting of the year 1998 of a company he had been a major stockholder of, when Harry had volunteered to take all of his children and Teddy, his godson; to go shopping for Yuletide present in Central London to give his wife Ginny and Andromeda Tonks nee Black—Teddy's grandmother some much needed girl shopping without worrying about children running underfoot. Even Teddy, the oldest of the children is now ten years old and soon will get the Hogwarts acceptance letters, still love to play with and taking care of his younger brothers and sister—for Harry raised the four children as if all of them were full blooded siblings. So Harry had decided to give the two women some much needed free time to do whatever women do without any male presence._

_At first, when the five of them arrived from their Yuletide shopping at the Tonks residence that they had decided to spend their winter holidays on to accompany Andromeda and Teddy, Harry didn't notice anything strange; except maybe the utter chaos of decoration papers that scattered everywhere—the result of the children's over-enthusiastic zeal to decorate the house. After instructing Teddy to help his younger brothers and sister shed their winter coats, mittens and shawls, Harry quickly trooped to the kitchen to whip five steaming mugs of hot cocoa for all of them. Giving the exhausted children some much needed sugar after the shopping that they had done, Harry soon found himself pinned to the floor in front of the fireplace with four children snuggling on top of his chest and pinning his arms with their tiny hands._

_Deep into the night, and long after tucking each child to bed, Harry prepared to retire himself. As he tidied the house of the overflowing decoration and scattered toys and securely storing the presents from overly curious and impatient children's hands—and accidental magic—the grandfather clock located in the drawing room chimed to sign eleven o'clock in the night. Feeling a bit worried over the women late-night exodus, Harry glanced at his custom made pocket watch that functioned not unlike the Weasley's family clock. When he spied the two hands of Ginny's and Andromeda's on the travelling part, he crushed the worry violently and reminded himself not to be too paranoid. With annoyance over his leftover instinct and paranoia from the war that ended more than ten years ago, he decided to forego waiting for his wife and Andromeda and retired to bed._

—_he regretted not worrying as much and doing something about it last night when he saw the photograph of the two missing women of the house being plastered over the front page news of Daily Prophet in a lifeless and tortured condition._

* * *

It was Friday afternoon on the day of the Host Club's planned sleepover with the Peverell. One could find Fujioka Haruhi listening absentmindedly to her last class for the day, Introductory Chemistry. The lesson still had ten minutes until the last bell rang, signifying the end of the day's lesson. Just as she was daydreaming about the warm day, sunny weather, and what do rich people eat for dinner and if they would have ōtoro, one of the twins—from the direction it came from, she guessed Kaoru—threw a crumpled note on her desk.

'_Looking dazed there; what's on your mind?'_

Too lazy to write an answer, she only stared at Kaoru's face blankly until the boy faced the front of the classroom uncomfortably. Sighing in annoyance, she finally wrote,

'_Bored, hungry.' _and chucked the bundled notes to Kaoru's direction, being careful to do it when the teacher's attention is elsewhere.

Stifling a chuckle after reading the short and concise note from the cross-dresser, Kaoru only replied,

'_No worries, it's only five minutes till the final bell rang. I'm sure, Lily will stuff you full with delicious feast tonight.'_

Just as she read the note from Kaoru, the bell signifying the end of the lesson rang. The teacher then assigned the class a few chapters reading for the next class. As soon as the teacher was out of the class, Haruhi was glomped from behind.

"Ha~ru~hi~~! It's the last day of the week! You've promised to sleepover at our house!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Eeh?! You're invited to Lily-san's house overnight, Fujioka-kun?" Their class chairman, Aiga Kazukiyo asked.

"It's not just me; the host clubs are coming too." Haruhi tried to fend off the glasses wearing boy.

"What?! No fair! Then you'll be spending your weekend with all the host club and Albus-senpai too?!" The class vice-chairman, Kuragano Momoka exclaimed to Haruhi.

"Who is Albus-senpai?" The scholarship student asked her rich regular customer.

"Eeek?! Haruhi-kun, you don't know who Albus-senpai is?" Sakurazuka Kimiko, Momoka's regular sidekick asked incredulously.

"Haruhi doesn't care—" Hikaru started their twin speech.

"—or bother with—" With Kaoru cut in the middle of Hikaru's speech.

"—everyday gossips that float around the school." And the two finished in stereo.

"Albus Peverell-senpai is a first year student of class A in the high school division. He's also the president of student council of high school division that also heading the middle and elementary school student council. He's also the honorary member of Ouran's fencing club." Aiga gushed in glorious fan-boy moment.

"How could a first year student of high school was appointed as its student council president?" The only commoner in the class asked.

"Because it is Ouran." All her classmates that were crowding her desk said as if it answered her question.

When Haruhi just stared blankly at them all, the class representative elaborated, "No, really; it's because of Ouran Academy's system. You do know that the academy spanned from kindergarten, elementary, middle, high school, until university correct?" He then waited for Haruhi's nod of confirmation before further explaining, "While each division from elementary until high school has its own student council, all of them ultimately are under the high school's student council jurisdiction. For example, if the elementary school has an idea to organize a festival, their student council will propose the idea to the monthly student council meeting and if the idea was given the go ahead by all of the school's division student council, the high school student council will be the one to propose the idea to the principal and administrators."

"While I understand that the high school's student division is like the highest authority of student organization in Ouran Academy; how did it answer my previous question, exactly?" The cross-dressing girl asked confusedly.

"Well, it's because once you are enrolling in Ouran Academy, the chance that you'll not go through until your college graduation if you're still living in Japan, and sometimes not even then is minuscule. The majority of this class for example, has been together since all of us enrolled in kindergarten, right everyone?" Kadomiya Keiichi, one of the students who were Haruhi's usual rival for top spot student of their grade commented.

As the other answered in affirmative, Aiga then continued, "So it's not so surprising having a first year in the middle or high school being the student council president, as the student would have built their reputation in the previous division." He finally started explaining the crux of the matter to Haruhi, "What so impressive of the current high school seitokaichō (2) is he just transferred last spring, like Lily-san here. So, he'd not only built an impressive record of being a top spot student of his year regularly competing with Ōtori-senpai, but he's also built a good rapport with all students in his grade and two grades above his in only one year so that when the election for new student council president was held last April, nearly all of the high schools students voted for Albus Peverell-senpai." He ended his gushing explanation with a final sigh of admiration.

"Thanks, Kazukiyo-kun. I'll mention it to Albus that you thought so highly about him." Lily said serenely.

"Ah-ha! So chairman is seitokaichō's fan boy, isn't he?" The twins teased Aiga mercilessly.

"Haruhi-kun when you're done preparing to leave, you could wait for us at the south building entrance okay." Lily said, ignoring the antics of the twins and their class representative. "I need to excuse myself with my club's president and I need to find James." She then excused herself by exiting the classroom and heading to the high school division.

As soon as she was done packing, Haruhi then headed to the third music room in the south building to get her overnight bag that she stashed at the host club's room. Trailed by the twins that stop their merciless teasing once they realize their female host was no longer in the classroom, the middle school trio then waited at the south building entrance that connected the building complex to the drive way connecting the main gate to the school's premise where the rest of the host club sans James waited with their own driver.

"You could ride with us, Haruhi!" Hikaru said to her.

"No! My daughter shall not ride with ye devil's spawns" The host club King exclaimed dramatically. "Let's ride in the Rolls Royce with me, Haruhi!"

"Don't listen to Tōno (3), Haruhi. Just ride with us in the Benz." Said the twins in stereo as usual.

Just then there's a squealing noise of a car coming up a corner and driving into their direction just outside of the South building entrance. The car that purred to a stop just before Haruhi was some sporty and speedy type of car that only has two seats available that has retractable roof and only rich people and adrenaline junkie will buy them, in her honest and humble opinion. Perched on the two available seats were surprisingly; two of the Peverell siblings.

"How is it legal that you drive a car by yourself, James-senpai?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Ah, well—In France, where we were staying before—the age of legal driving is sixteen with parenting supervision. So I got myself an early driving license." James said unhindered by the retracted roof. "Anyway, are you all ready to go? Father and Albus still need to do some works for the weekly report they have to submit for Principal Suōh, so they said to go ahead of them."

"Do you want to try riding in our car, Haruhi? I could always hitch a ride with Tamaki." Lily offered kindly.

"No, it's alright. I don't like riding a too fast moving vehicle. I easily got motion sickness." She tried to fend off her classmate.

Tilting her head in confused wonder at the girl as if she can't understand how a teenager could refuse riding in a fast car, Lily then shrugged and said, "Alright then, boys don't get left behind. James likes to race the car as fast as he can make it, like Father. See you at our house Haruhi!" And with that final word, Lily had the roof risen up as James floored the pedal and the hosts were staring at the distancing tail light.

"Right, my subject; let's just go inside the car and go to their house." Tamaki mandated a bit dazedly at the abrupt departure of the two siblings.

Soon they all vacated the school's premises with Haruhi riding in the twins' Benz. Filling the time while they were driven with idle chatter about the class assignment and the next host club's most probable theme, they didn't realize they had arrive at a huge mansion complex with brick walls and iron gates marking the start of private property. They drove up the smooth drive way bisecting a huge front yard bursting with myriad of greenery to the three storey mansion at the peak of a small hill.

As they were dismounting each of their cars, Haruhi was ushered quickly inside by Lily while the other hosts were giving instruction for their chauffeurs to go back to their respective home and to come if given a call.

"Come Haruhi, I'll show our room while James will show the boys. We will have so much fun doing pillow fight and girls talk into the night!" Lily said gleefully in complete contrast to her usual serene attitude. "I know, it's not much; but Father disliked having a too big house with too many empty rooms as resident. So he bought this modest dwelling for our residence while in Japan." She said a bit apologetically.

'_You called having a four storey mansion with huge yard a modest dwelling?' _Haruhi thought in deadpanned manner to herself.

"Well, it's nearing four-thirty in the afternoon. Let's just go and have a late afternoon tea in the conservatory." Lily proposed to her friend.

They were all enjoying their afternoon tea with cakes and biscuits in the conservatory built to the side of the house containing many exotic looking plants connected to the main house with a corridor walled and roofed with clear glass while chatting whatever came up to their teenaged minds. Just as the sun set beneath the horizon, one of the butler said to James, "Young Master James, Young Lady Lily and friends, Master Hadrian and Young Master Albus have just arrived in the house and would like to inform you all that dinner will be served in one hour. The Master requested that you all prepare for the dinner and adjourn to the second drawing room to wait for the completion of the diner preparation that will be held in the family dining room."

"Alright, thank you Jacques. Guys, let's freshen up a bit before we introduce you all to Father. Just dress semi-formally okay? Lily, I trust you to attire Haruhi correctly, got it?" James rattled instruction to his fellow hosts.

Haruhi was then attacked with gusto as soon as the two girls entered Lily's bedroom. Lily then commanded Haruhi to take a bath in the connected bathroom while Lily chose the perfect outfit for the diner for Haruhi from her own wardrobe considering their similar posture even if Haruhi was slightly under-developed in the chest area.

As Haruhi was exiting the bathroom to let Lily takes her turn, Lily then demanded Haruhi to put on the one piece dress she had put on the ottoman at the end of the king sized bed. Looking at the dress unsurely, Haruhi tried to look at herself while pasting the dress to the front of her body in front of the full body mirror that stood on clawed feet inside of Lily's walk in closet. Resigning herself to rich people machinations she then slipped the casual dress over her head. The dress was peach colored and came down to her knees in waves that left the front slightly higher than the back. It had wide straps across the shoulder connecting the front and backs together and rumples across the torso making an illusion of layers; overall, a surprisingly simple dress for one of Lily's stature.

Lily squealed in delight at Haruhi's changed appearance as soon as she spied her after leaving the bedroom with hair still a bit damp. "Haruhi, you looked lovely~ the one piece dress is enhancing your cuteness." She said while glomping her friend.

"You too looks charming, Lily." She complimented while assessing Lily in a knee length flared skirted black dress with long sleeved wide collar minty green shirt. "But aren't our dressing up like this too formal for diner with family?" She asked confused by the turn of event.

"Well, even if it's only family diner, Father liked to have us all dressed somewhat semi-formally whenever we are entertaining guests. So the girls must at least wear knee length skirt and the boys with buttoned up shirt with half length sleeves." She pointed out while braiding one side of Haruhi's brown locks and muttering out loud whether to bother applying makeup or not. "Don't worry, it's only for diner. I wouldn't be surprised if Father comes down for breakfast in only pajamas and dressing gown." She assured the commoner girl with no high class etiquette education.

As the two teenage girls were descending to the ground floor to go to the second drawing room where they were all expected to wait for the diner preparation, they bumped into someone who looks so much like James except his eyes which shone like emeralds under the chandelier's lights.

"Hey Al, are you going to the second drawing room?" Lily asked him

The one addressed just smile softly and nodded, "Indeed, Lily. And who is your companion?" He asked tilting his head to her direction.

"Ah—right, you haven't met before, have you? This is grade ninth full scholarship student, Fujioka Haruhi. She's also a member of Tamaki's club as a host." She introduced Haruhi to Albus. "Haruhi, this is my third eldest brother, Albus. He's a grade above us and in the student council and honorary fencing member like Mori-senpai in kendo and judo club or Hani-senpai in karate club." She introduced Albus to her in turn.

"Please take good care of me (4)." Haruhi said bowing slightly to the older male.

"It's nice to meet you, Fujioka-san. Please refer me by my first name; it'll be confusing with four Peverell around to know who you're addressing." He replied with a bland smile. He then opened the doors leading to the drawing room and held it open for the two girls, "Ladies first."

"Thank you, Albus-senpai; and please just call me Haruhi." She thanked her friend's older brother.

"My daughter! It fills Daddy's heart with warm feeling to see you embrace your feminine side and dress accordingly~~" Tamaki said, spinning Haruhi round and round and—

"That's sexual harassment, Tonō!"—gotten interrupted by the twins.

"Haru-chan so cute~~!" Hani commented perched on a subtly blushing Mori.

They were all chattering inanely and trying the newest game from Leprechaun's Trick—a toy and gaming company under Peverell Group—when the door was opened once again to admit the head of the house.

"Good evening, boys. And this must be Miss Fujioka, the ninth grade full scholarship student. I am Hadrian Peverell, the father of these three." Harry said suavely kissing the air above Haruhi's hand, "Welcome to our humble abode, Fujioka-san; I hope you'll have a pleasant evening with us. I take it you will spend the Saturday and Sunday with Lily and the boys?"

"Uh—yes. Vice Principal, Lily has invited me to spend the weekend with her." At first she was confused and thought that Albus also has a twin brother; the resemblance between the two was uncanny. The only discernible characteristics were the faint lightning bolt shape scar on the father's forehead and Albus was slightly shorter and less bulky than his father.

"Excellent! Oh and you need not be so formal with me outside of school and social setting. Just Harry is fine." He said to the brunette girl.

They then chatted quite a bit about school, they curriculum, the rules, and even counseling about advice concerning the student's dream and career choice in the future. About twenty minutes afterwards, there was a knock on the door and a butler announcing the completion of dinner preparation. All of the occupants in the room then were ushered to the dining room.

* * *

It was Monday after Haruhi and her host club tagalong had spent their weekend at the Peverell Estate. It was perhaps the most bizarre sleepover she had ever been. Not only she was spending the weekend in her classmate's home, she also been spending the entire weekend with the head of the family and a teacher of her school's and head of disciplinary office, no less! True to Lily's words though, the breakfast that Saturday was fairly relaxed and not as formal as the diner the night before.

_Flashback_

"_Good Morning, Daddy!__" Lily greeted her father in English. "__How do you do this morning__?"_

"_It's marvelous sweetheart, go sit down and break your fast, your favorite pastries are still in the kitchen though. Bring the basket here, would you; while I greet your friend properly.__" He replied. "Good morning, Fujioka-san. How are you this fine morning? I'm sorry if you feel excluded from our earlier conversation, we mean no disrespect, and it's just our habit to speak in our mother language in private." He offered kindly. "Here, have a cup of tea." He said while signing a maid to serve her tea._

"_Aah, I don't mind Harry-san." Haruhi said politely._

_After that, Lily came from the kitchen trailed by some maids each bearing a large basket with various kinds of pastries and baked goods in it. She then set it in the middle of the table and sit between the head table her father occupied and Haruhi on her left._

"_Where are the boys? I thought Tamaki is the chirpy morning person type." He said, peering at the opened doorway that leads to the grand staircase connecting the ground floor to the upstairs._

"_Still sleeping, I guess. While Tamaki is indeed an annoyingly upbeat morning person, I think James and Albus exhausted him last night planning our outing for today." Lily answered while pouring herself a cup of tea and offering the basket of baked goods to Haruhi._

"_Oh? And where would you go today?"_

"_Mmmh, Tamaki and the other boys are obsessed by the commoner lifestyle. So we'll be taking the bullet train to hit Shinjuku or Shibuya today." Lily answered her father query._

"_Those two places on the weekend? Do you want to be crushed by the throng of people?" Harry asked incredulously, putting down his tablet and giving his only daughter his undivided attention._

"_Well~ not really. But the guys are really into commoner lifestyle and I want to hit Shibuya 109 (5) with Haruhi." She said casually. "We will have fun 'shopping till you drops'; right, Haruhi?"_

"_Aah—yes. What about the boys?" Haruhi answered, a bit distracted by the many delicious and expensive breakfast spread in front of her._

_She clucked her tongue, "Tsk, they can find their own amusement. Besides, my brothers will be with them. So they won't be lost. For today we will have our girl fun!" She dismissed Haruhi's concern easily._

"_Don't forget to be home before five okay? I'll not have you neglect your training because you're having too much fun." Harry reminded strongly._

"_Yes, of course Father."She said finishing her breakfast. "Come Haruhi; let's get ready to our outing. I'll do your hair. And you can do mine!" She said giggling enthusiastically while dragging Haruhi away._

"_But, it's not even seven-thirty! The store will not be opened until nine at the earliest and commuting to there will only take thirty minutes at the most." Haruhi asked_

"_Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi." Lily admonished the oblivious girl. "We are girls, teenage girls to be exact, we need to prepare and dress up to kill! Or at least make all the male species in the vicinity unable to look away from us. We need to apply make up! We need to choose the most appropriate attire, accessories, shoes, bags! We need to style our hair. And finally we need to make sure that the boys will not be able to keep their eyes to themselves and the other girls in Shibuya to want to kill us and hide the bodies." She said patronizingly. "In other words, girls need to prepare a lot of time to get ready for an outing, so chop chop!" She said still dragging Haruhi's half reluctant self into Lily's room._

_Flashback End_

That sure was a lively outing. Spending no less than two hours from taking a shower, choosing the clothes (Lily had insisted that Haruhi borrowed hers), matching accessories, sandals, applying makeup, styling the hair. Haruhi didn't even know what half of Lily's doing to her are necessary for a simple weekend outing with friends. The outing was a smashing success though. With the boys acting as pack mules (Lily had forbade them from calling a staff to carry the bags home first because she needed to compare colors or whatever), and the girls going store-hopping from one shopping center in Shibuya to the others. The experience was completed with them all taking a break in a relatively deserted park and trying many commoner's snacks before they called the cars to get them home (apparently the boys are not so enthusiastic on taking the bullet train again laden with that many shopping bags).

_She sure acts differently when not in school though, _Haruhi thought to herself. While the Lily Peverell she usually witnessed in school whether in class or host club is a serene, prim, and proper young heiress albeit a bit mischievous than your average _'proper future wives' _basically she's the ultimate _yamato nadeshiko (6);_ the Lily on the weekend is a completely different breed of creature altogether. She's passionate, opinionated, and not afraid doing a bit of manual labor—she shuddered when she remember Lily's enthusiastic behavior in the clothing sale that weekend, even she wasn't that brutal when encountering a sale! And Lily is rich! There should be no reason for her to _'dive' _that wildly for a sale when she could just buy the entire department store with a month allowance. Although she had to admit that sale was so advantageous, she got a few cute dresses cheaply.

_Flashback_

"_Why did you act so differently at the school and just now, Lily-chan?" She asked the young heiress when they rest for a bit in an outdoor café whiles the boys all crowding the cashier to order their drinks and snacks._

_Said girl only looked at her blankly with a little frown marring her forehead. "Haruhi, I don't know what impression you got about rich people lifestyle, but I can assure you we all have at least two different masks we erect in order to protect ourselves."_

"_Masks?"_

"_Let's see, when you got a teacher you really didn't like the behavior of, you still respect him and not showing how much you dislike him as long as he did his duty as a teacher professionally, right?" She waited for Haruhi's nod to continue, "It's the same with us. We have to paste an amicable, polite mask to deal with other people even if in truth we'd rather strangle them to death and chuck them into the deepest ravine possible. Showing overt emotion in a social function like a ball, or even workplace and for young scions like us the school is a big no-no. At the school moreover is the place we cultivate our image and reputation that will goes with us far in the future when the stake is higher."_

"_Stakes? What stakes?"_

"_It's like, for an expert businessmen or profiler, deciphering body language is a must when even a faint sign from a competitor can bring your business's downfall or success. So we could never truly relax and doing what we want. Luckily, our Father never put much stock into that whole proper behavior. As long as we didn't destroy our personal and family's reputation, we can do as we like outside of social function and school. Other people are not so lucky; many scions are forced to behave properly 24/7 and never are allowed to do some fun."_

"_Therefore, creature like Tamaki is a rare breed indeed. He's not only genuinely doing what he wants, but also doing it for the sake of others' happiness." She said, wistfully looking at Tamaki who was arguing with the other boys about something or other. "Do be careful Haruhi, if you continue to pursue your dream on becoming a successful lawyer like your mother, sooner or later you'll get caught in one scheme or other that will weigh heavily in your conscience." She said seriously, closing their conversation as the boys come back with all their orders._

_Flashback end_

As she prepare for the Spring garden cosplay for the host club, she thought of Lily's advice last Saturday, she then forced herself to start observing many students in her school primarily those from A class where the students with highest pedigree, riches, and brilliance was sorted. She found out that except for a small circle of friend, they maintain a politely amicable acquaintances with the other students at large.

'_Well, it's no use on dwelling things to come I guess. Now is the time to work for the absolvent of my debt!' _She thought and marched determinedly to the east garden where the club's activity will be done for the day.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the club's activity when a new student had hijacked the host club and insulting Tamaki's over dramatic ways of acting and being the fake prince of the host club. They had then moved back to the third music room to get out of the day's outfit with the new student and Lily who was waiting with James to go home together. It was while they're waiting for their student council brother that the new student introduced herself.

"Fiancée? Kyōya-senpai's?" The twins asked the question floating around the room occupant's mind.

"Yes, I'm Hōshakuji Renge. I'll be in grade 9 class A from tomorrow. By the way, I've grown up in France since I was ten." She introduced herself cheerfully.

James meanwhile was only observing the chaos the new student sow in the host club. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Lil's. But isn't the Hōshakuji a family that deals in all manner of exotic herbs importer to Japan that headquartered in France?" He said to his sister in a low voice amidst the cacophony of noise that Renge caused by her introduction.

"You are not wrong. The Hōshakuji head of family, Mr. Hōshakuji Reynard was a successful businessman with substantial wealth and influence across the world with multi-nation investment in herbals farming, mainly those that can be processed into either traditional or modern medicine." Albus said as he just finished his duty on the student council and come to the host club to go home together.

"You have something you want to share, Al?" Lily asked her older brother.

Activating his tablet, he brought up Renge's transfer file, "Hōshakuji Renge, recently transferred from Peverell Private Academy—Parisian Branch. Age fourteen, only daughter of Hōshakuji Reynard; she was a typical spoiled bratty heiress from a moderately wealthy and influential family, but she's not unkind only selfish. She's not stupid, but her motivation seems to be displaced into pursuing her hobbies." He rattled off the data.

"Didn't the Hōshakuji got into partnership with the Ōtori just a month ago?" Lily asked her nerdier brother.

"Yes, they are." Albus acknowledge.

"Then they couldn't be betrothed. The deal didn't put such a high stakes on either of the family and there is no talk about merging business so there would be no profit on enacting engagement. Moreover, Hōshakuji Reynard is the type of parent that indulges his only progeny." James stated.

Tamaki meanwhile was sulking in a corner because of the mother's i.e. Kyōya's _unfaithfulness _and giving no welcome to Renge's presence.

"See, he's angry—" Kaoru commented.

"It's all because mom was hiding something from dad." Hikaru added.

"It really was love at first sight." Renge confessed not caring about the twins' comment, she then spouted her wild fantasy about Kyōya's personality based off of a game she love that was really not resembling the shadow king's personality. At. All. "You! Who looks like Ichijō Miyabi-kun from Uki Doki Memorial!" Renge said passionately to the vice president.

'_Otaku (7)?!" The host club exclaimed in their heads._

"I see, a girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiancé, and get lost in her wild fantasies..." The vice president mused aloud. "Maybe this Miyabi-kun is a glasses wearing character from a game?" He asked to himself.

"Her wild fantasies? Isn't she your fiancée?" Tamaki asked the glasses wearing boy, wondering how Kyōya could be so calm.

"I don't remember affirming that fact even once." He said casually.

"He got you there, Tamaki." James said to the king of the club.

"From what I see from the report, you're managing everything in this club, Kyōya-sama?" Renge asked the host club excitedly. "And Lily-san is an advisor for the clientele who advice the host club on what the girls would want the most?"

"Yes~ Kyō-chan is the store manager-san . And Lily-chan is the store's marketing adviser ." Hani answered the otaku.

"The store manager-sama! It suits him very well! It was my dream to be a draw-girl for the store~!" She said dreamily.

"We don't need one, we are a host club—"Hikaru said

"—we're not a bakery." Kaoru added his older brother's statement.

"The host club only needed a treasurer, and the only one qualified is Kyōya." James added in agreement with the twins.

""I've decided! At the same time I'll prepare to be a bride. I'll be an administrative assistant for the host club!" She said steamrolling any objection the host club may have for her.

"Ahem—Kyōya," Tamaki begins.

"She's the daughter of an important business partner of my family; Ōtori Family. Please take good care of her." He said cutting anything Tamaki meant to say.

"As you heard, Haruhi." Tamaki the force Haruhi on the spot, "This is part of your host training, Haruhi! Father will be cold hearted for your sake!" Tamaki wailed while the other hosts were scrambling away from her and her forced duty of being the newest student handler.

"Of course if something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled; I'll make a note of it." Kyōya said while walking away from Haruhi.

"Don't worry so much, Haruhi. I'll help you _tame _her." Lily said supporting her cross dressing friend.

"Eh, Haruhi-kun will help me being the perfect bride for Kyōya-sama? Lily-san too? Can I call you Onee-sama from now on (8)?" She asked while dazedly daydreaming of Lily's role in the host club.

"Sure, Renge-chan. I don't mind." Lily smiled disarmingly.

And that's the story of how the host club suddenly got an administrative assistant all of sudden; and Haruhi being roped into her handler.

* * *

"—what are they doing in the kitchen?" Kyōya asked the other males that were forbidden from entering the kitchen by Renge.

"She said she'd make some cookies for Kyōchan~"

"I'm sure she mistook the host club with bakery or something...Poor Haruhi" Kaoru commented in pity for their cross dressing host.

"How the hell did she manage to gain permission to use the kitchen after hour and spending the school's ingredients on it?" Hikaru asked, confused at the turns of events.

James only arched an eyebrow then, "In case you forgot, Albus here is the student council president. If he permits her to use the school's facilities, then she got to use it." He shrugged casually.

"Hee~ we don't know you're so kind for your fellow students, Seitokaichō." The twins commented.

"It's not so much kindness as I don't want to be the subject of revenge pranks from Lily for the next week." Albus deadpanned. "She's vicious when she didn't get what she wants."

As Haruhi was trying and failing to teach Renge how to bake simple batch of cookies with Lily only helping in the background, the immature members of the host club—i.e. Tamaki, and the twins—as usual using the occasion to dress Haruhi up in a cute apron. After the disastrous baking resulting in the inedible batch of Renge's and the twins and Hani's honest but insensitive opinion on the failure of Renge's efforts she snapped at them all. Haruhi who was also baking a batch of cookies tried to taste her own.

'_It's not bad, isn't it? I know I haven't bake snacks for some time, but mine turned out okay.' _She thought to herself.

"It's great Haruhi. Simple but tasty and not too sweet like many other types of biscuits (9)." James complimented Haruhi's ginger cookies. "What did you make, Lily?"

"It's Cornish fairing (10). I thought to bake it for us to take for the tea service." She said while arranging her batch of cookies into an air proof Tupperware. "Here, if you want to try." She said, giving her brothers some samples.

The twins who had become a close friend with Haruhi as they are classmate then got the idea to prank the King who was sulking after being insulted as the fake king by Renge. "Getting rid of a bad taste." Hikaru reasoned as he snapped the cookie Haruhi was munching in half with his mouth. It was then continued by Kaoru who licked the cream off of Haruhi's cheek to the maximum effect of shocking out the sulking of the host king.

As Tamaki was berating Haruhi who was supposed to reject the twins advance, not letting them go in his opinion, Haruhi only ignored him and rousing argument between the daddy of the club (Tamaki) and the children (the middle school hosts trio). Renge who was observing the hosts behavior was frowning in thought.

"You're all not good enough" Renge said after observing their interaction. "Everyone's characteristics are very bad! Except Kyōya-sama." She accused them.

"You lack any angst, and girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak for beautiful men involved in trauma! They will be bored with your so-called happy go lucky actions soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyōya-sama's store go bankrupt!?" She berated the hosts.

We'll be changing your personality starting today! Haninozuka-senpai! Acting cute outside and inside is the same as toddlers! Thus, change it to _having a cute face but actually have dark persona_! Morinozuka-senpai is to take care of Haninozuka-senpai by staying with him all the time! And dignify your speeches once in a while!"

"Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't tell the difference between the two of you! And be in a basketball club! Haruhi-kun, you'll be the super poor honor student, but you're being bullied! James-senpai! You are acting out in school because your father is so busy with work that he's got no time to spare for you! Same with Albus-senpai, you're drowning yourself in school's activity because your house is awfully empty and not feeling like home! Onee-sama! You feel lonely even with being the idol and role models for the school's female students, so you joined in with the Black Magic Club, the _outcast _of the school's club! And Tamaki-san! Be the school idol and people always admire you from afar, but you have a huge complex—the lonely prince!" She rattled of their role, "Kyōya-sama is perfect, please always be affectionate~"

"And what was this 'role' importance, exactly?" Albus asked with heavy sarcasm and air quotes. "Lily and I are not hosts for the club. So we didn't need characteristic as defined by that bratty girl." He said lowly, irritated that a stranger dared to dictate how he should act.

"Kyōya-senpai, please do something with that princess's attitude before she trampled on more influential people's toes." The twin said to the club's vice president.

"Well—Haruhi's supposed to be taking care of her." Kyōya dodged the twins' plea. "And look, club president is in for it." He said while Tamaki is enacting the lonely price pose coached by Renge.

"Well, whatever it is; don't involve the two of us." Albus said while mentioning Lily and him. "And it's late. The rules stated that school clubs activity shall not exceeding six-thirty in the evening. And all students must leave the school's premises before seven except having prior permission from the principal or Head Disciplinarian."

"Well, he's right. See you tomorrow, guys! We'll be going home now!" James said in farewell, echoed by Lily and Albus.

Kyōya only stared at the siblings' retreating back while he mused about Albus refusal on whatever Renge was scheming about, "Well, let's see. It should turn out to be pretty interesting." He said while smiling eerily scaring all the hosts that still in the room except Tamaki who's still busy with Renge.

* * *

Turns out, the characterization that Renge cast on the host club was done for the personalities of her Uki Memo Live Action Movie that she wrote the script for the drama starring the host club as the main actors. Many problems occurred right from the start as Renge tried to obtain permission for the shooting.

"Hmm? Permission to take a movie shooting in the school's property for one of the student's recreational project with professional crew from Hollywood?" Harry asked his secretary in confirmation for the proposal that he'd just read. "Whose student project was it?"

"It's our newest transfer student from middle school section, Sir; a Miss Hōshakuji Renge from class 3A." The secretary answered dutifully.

"How many days was she applying for the permission?" He asked, frowning in concentration, trying to read the utter nonsense of the girl's proposal. Noting the hesitance of his faithful secretary, Harry asked her, "What is it, Segawa-san?"

Biting her lower lip in uncertainty, she finally answered her boss, "Sir, Miss Hōshakuji was asking permission for taking the movie shooting everyday at school hours as long as the film needed to be recorded." She cringed anticipating her boss temper.

Pausing mid-read, Harry puts down the file he'd read to give his secretary his full attention. "Pardon?! I'm sorry, but my ears must have deceived me." He waited for Segawa to say that his ears indeed had heard wrong to no avail. "Do you mean this girl, not even attending her first day of school in Ouran yet; had the gall to ask for permission to make a movie shooting in school's property at school hours on schooldays, involving Ouran's students for an unspecified period of time?!" He asked thunderously.

"Yes, Sir. Ms. Hōshakuji is now waiting outside for your confirmation. She said she'd obtained the agreement from the students who'll be starring in the movie." She said trying to alter her boss' ire to the girl in question.

"Send her in! I will have this nonsense stamped out immediately!" He ordered with a hard voice.

"Excuse us for the intrusion." Renge said as she was allowed entry into the office accompanied by the host club's president and the student council's chairman.

Not answering the girl's greeting, the green eyed Head Disciplinarian and vice principal of student division only scrutinized the newest transfer student in utter silence, making the three teenager shifted self-consciously. After fidgeting and elbow on the ribs courtesy of Renge, Tamaki cleared his throat to clarify the proposal, "Ahem—Vice Principal, Ms. Hōshakuji here was hoping for the approval on her movie project as stated in the proposal that she had entered—"

Tamaki was then cut off by a raised hand from the Head Disciplinarian. "Thank you, Suōh-kun. Now, I wish to ask Miss Hōshakuji here, what was the purpose of her attending this school." He asked tone deadly calm.

Sensing disaster in the making if he allowed Renge to confess her true reason for transfering to Ouran, Albus tried to reword it, "She asked to transfer to Ouran Private Academy in order to make a deeper connection and friendship with her family's newest business partner youngest son, Ōtori Kyōya, Sir." Albus said in a forced calm, trying not to make his voice tremble while the other two students are shaking in fear; his father was scary when angered.

Quirking an eyebrow in his son's wording he only pierced the sole female student in the room, "Be that as it may, your reason to come into school should be to learn what your teacher taught, Miss." Harry scolded the girl, making said girl jumped in surprise over being addressed directly.

"As you stated that you'll be handling all the funding for this project, I cannot forbid you from spending your family's fortune as you like." Harry said, mulling over the proposal. "However, as the Vice Principal of students division, I cannot allow you to skip your schooling for an unspecified length of time to waste on an activity not involving your academics or family business and involving other students in it regardless of the students' wish to be starred in your movie."

"—but, Mr. Vice Principal—" Renge tried to object but getting cut out with a raised hand from said Vice Principal.

"I can, however, allow you permission to shoot the movie after school's academic activity starting from three thirty in the afternoon until six thirty in the evening on weekdays and from five in the morning until six thirty in the evening on Saturday and Sunday." He relented. "However, you must obtain the students you want as actors and actress to agree to this condition and all the students involved must not let their grades slip. First sign of their grade plummeting, I will forbid you on making any sort of time consuming project ever again. Do I make myself clear?" He said while nailing Renge in place with his piercing green eyes. "Still related to grade, as you'd just transferred and not even attending the school yet, I need the proof that you are able to handle this project of yours with your academic competence. Therefore, the earliest you may take the shoot is this Friday, after the weekly test is done. Do you accept this condition?"

"Y-yes. Thank you so much for your permission, Sir!" She bowed ninety degrees at her waist, "I promise not to let our grades slip because of this. Come, Tamaki-san! Let's share this good news to the others." So she said, the host club's administrative assistant grabbed the president of the club and dragged him out of the office in a flash, leaving father-son and his secretary in the dust.

Sighing in exasperation Harry addressed his assistant, "Segawa-san, if you would draft her permission with the condition I just added and file it with the security division, I'll be grateful."

Snapped out of her daze from staring at Renge's and Tamaki's dust cloud she agreed, "Of course, Sir. With your permission." She then bowed out of the room, leaving the father and son alone in the room.

There was only silence for a minute after Segawa exited the office. Finally Harry shattered the silence between the two of them, "Curious how you didn't oppose the proposal more fiercely, Albus. I noted that she had included you and Lily as the main casts."

Fidgeting a bit uneasily, he finally answered, "I have no right to oppose them, Dad. The actors are from the host club even the cameos are their regular customers; any supporting actors are hired from outside of school, and the project are privately funded. Technically speaking, the movie shooting falls under the category of club's activity and with them not using the school's fund allocated for supplementing club's activities there are nothing I could object under the student council's authority."

"Well, I guess you're right." Harry said then he stretched his back from his seat, "However, do very extensive background check on whoever Ms. Hōshakuji hired from outside of school. Do not let a person entry if they have dubious background, understood?" He asked his youngest son seriously, discarding their familiarity.

"Understood, Vice Principal." Albus nodded in acquiescence, formally acknowledging the order. "Then I shall notify the security division to do thorough background check on the crew Ms. Hōshakuji intends to hire. By your leave." He nodded a bit and exited the office after given permission to.

"Kaichō, you have my permission to assign a few squads from the security division to secure and oversaw the movie shooting location to ward off any accident." Harry added just as Albus was opening the door.

"Yes, yes. I'll make sure of it." He said with backward wave without turning to face his father.

* * *

'_What is home?'_

'_They say home is where the heart is. When the place you called home has none of its usual warmth and acceptance it was no home, it's just a building you stay for shelter. Where is my home? Where can I find it?'_

* * *

"Seitokaichō, please do the approval for the Ouran Summer Festival by tomorrow."

"President, here are the report from Ouran's various extracurricular clubs."

"Peverell-kun, please finalize the students organizations before the weekly report alright?"

KA-CHINK!

"Look at that! Albus-sama is so handsome and cool! I heard when he applied for the fencing club last year he beat the entire club's members and even a senpai three years his senior!"

"Really? How admirable~!"

"And now he's the honorary member of the fencing club. Even with his full schedule managing the student council as its president and always competing for the top student spot with Ōtori-sama, he'll always lend a hand on fellow students!"

"Kya~~~! Albus-sama, we love youuu!"

* * *

"Mr. Peverell, since the term start, your grades has steadily plummeted to the bottom of the class. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Tch! I just don't wanna do it!"

"It seems that you left us teachers no other choice, Mr. Peverell. If your grades don't show positive change by the end of the spring terms, we will have to inform your guardian about it."

"Inform him all you want! It will make no difference whatsoever!"

"Mr. Peverell, we're not done yet. Where are you going? James Peverell!"

* * *

_CLOP-CLOP-CLOP_

_The sounds of horse's hooves racing across the field filled James ears until it was the only sounds he could hear. He raced his mare faster and faster as if he can left behind all of his trouble away._

'_What did the teachers know about my family situation anyway? It's no use bothering Father. He'll be unable to spare his children even a bit of his time. It makes no difference whether we do good or bad in school.'_

* * *

"Good afternoon, Lily-sama!"

"Onee-sama, have a good day!"

"Lily-sama is so beautiful and perfect!"

"Her elegant postures, graceful poise, beautiful face, gleaming hair, serene personality, ultimate pedigree—she's like the perfect modern yamato nadeshiko!"

"Right, right! She's also so kind to the entire student bodies no matter their pedigree or money! I heard she even join the Black Magic Club because of the threat of force closing if they didn't get the required quota for membership."

"Onee-sama is the ultimate role model for us blossoming maiden!"

"Onee-sama, please always be kind to us all~~!"

* * *

'_Graceful poise, polite half smile, elegant mannerism, calm disposition, helpful but distance personality. When did it start to become so practiced I can no longer notice when I put the façade on and when I no longer need it? The façade has become the face. I can no more differentiate which is the façade and which is my true personality'_

* * *

"Which one of them that had just shot the ball? Is it Kaoru-kun? Or Hikaru-kun?"

"No matter which, they are so cool!"

"Here, Kaoru-kun a towel to wipe your sweat off."

"I'm Hikaru!"

"A-ah sorry, Hikaru-kun."

_CRASH!_

"What's that?! Kaoru!"

"H-Hikaru, It's fine. You need to finish this. I only got a bit of concussion and sprained my ankle; you can win this without me."

"Don't be stupid! I can never do any of this without you! You are—you are my other half of existence!"

"Hika, I'm sorry; but I think I think I can no longer accompany you—"

"K-Kaoru? Oy, it's not funny, Kaoru! Kaoru! KAORU!"

* * *

_ZZSSHAAAA_

"In actuality, I feel envious of the bond you two share with each other."

"Suōh-senpai?"

"But Suōh-senpai has anything you would ever want. The only son of Principal Suōh, you're family is rich, popular with the entire student bodies, no student would ever direct negative attention to you, and you are at the pinnacle of any student's dream. Nearly all of Ouran's students would gladly follow you to the end of the earth!"

"I guess it's all right. But no matter how blessed I am on the pure material rich, or how long I'm at the peak of a student's dream, the fact that I'm at the peak and being followed by many is also the undeniable truth that I will always stand alone at the top."

* * *

'_Run, run, run! Somewhere, I have to hide! That tree seems ideal for climbing; maybe I could hide up there.'_

_CR-CREAAAK_

'_Ack! The branch—'_

_CRASH!_

"So, this is where you ran to, you commoner trash?"

"—Mitsukuni, stop it."

"Quiet, Takashi. We need to teach this poor commoner of our elite school rules and show him his place."

"Now, you just had to be quiet and it will not hurt—much."

* * *

"…"

"Huweee! I'm sorry, Haru-chan~~~! I will never hurt you~!"

"CUUUT! CUUUT! Hani-senpai, what the hell are you doing?! Deviating from the script like that?!" Renge demanded the second year students angrily. "Please do no more deviation so we'll finish the shooting soon. Alright everyone! Let's take a break and secure the previous recording in the mean time!" She said bossing around the crew she'd flown straight from Hollywood."

"Yes, Boss!"

"Haruhi! How was my acting?" Tamaki, who just finished his own rainy scene with the twins, asked her.

"It was amazing, in some sense, Senpai." She answered while handing over towel to dry him. _I wonder how he can be so enthusiastically in-character._ She thought to herself.

"I found my new possible personality for the host club! It's not so bad behaving like this for a while."

"Is that so? I think you're good enough as what you are now." Haruhi said while thinking rather uncharitable things if Tamaki has more angst. The stilted silence between the two of them was shattered by Renge who was asking for a help from Haruhi

"Was it was good that you are discovering some new aspect of yourself—or was it good that you discover you are acting as drama king but are honestly feeling loneliness, Tamaki?" A new voice asked. It was the Peverells who were approaching his nook of break after finishing their own scene involving their activities where they're _'drowning in to escape their family situation' _as scripted by Renge complete with their club's uniform, a black robe for Lily, and Ouran's Fencing and Equestrian club for Albus and James respectively.

"Albus—it's not like that—" He was cut off by a bop on the head courtesy of James.

"Tamaki, we're sorry that we couldn't come and accompany you to Japan immediately after you left France." Lily said earnestly, trapping both of Tamaki's hands in hers. "But you can be assured that we'll be here beside you for as long as you would have us"

"Yeah, it will be just like before, the four of us driving Brother Teddy, Father, your mother and grandparents spare trying to rein our mischief." James said in reminiscent

_CRASH!_

Their conversation was cut short by a loud crashing noise that most probably comes from one of movie structures comes undone. Surprised by the noise, the four of them quickly run to the likely source of commotion. Only to witness two students from class D that was having detention on the weekend exuding guilty behavior and Haruhi and Renge that lay crumpled near the movie structure. Lily had immediately seen to the girls well being. Seeing the Haruhi doubled over in pain, James immediately ensnare one of the students' ankles with his whip that comes with his equestrian uniform while Albus was tripping the other student and pointing his sword down his throat.

"S-s-seitokaichō!" The downed one stuttered in fear.

"Inflicting physical harm onto another student intentionally is forbidden according to fifth section, paragraph9, line 2a of Ouran Academy rules and convention. Punishment for breaking the rules is up to expulsion from school as wished by the victims. Do you have any defense for your actions?" Albus asked in a monotone and freezing voice the tip of his rapier drawing a drop of blood from the downed student.

"We didn't mean it! We only push them away because that A class girl was forcing us to play the villain!" The one subdued by James shouted in panic.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?!" Tamaki exclaimed in panic as Haruhi was crying silently.

"I-it's alright. Please don't punish them. It's not their fault _(mostly)_." Haruhi said while being fussed over by Tamaki.

"Tch; just get out of our sight." James dismissed the two delinquents who immediately scampered off.

"I-it hurts—m-my contact lenses…moved." She said as she's being fussed over by the hosts; making them halts in their concern because of the truth of her tears.

"Th-there! Camera, did you get that scene? Except the contact lenses part." Renge who was unhurt commanded the camera crew.

"Yes, boss! We get it perfectly." The crew assured the rich otaku.

"This is it! It's perfect, now we only need Kyōya-sama's touching en—"

Crash!

The Shadow King of the Host Club suddenly destroyed the camera used to film the last part; making the crew panic for the data lost. "I'm very sorry, but we cannot leave any recorded evidence of Ouran Academy students' violence. And it's very unpleasant of you causing this kind of trouble." He finally snapped to his _not _fiancée.

"Why? Kyōya-sama, you should have said _'don't worry about it'_ and pat my head gently—if it's Kyōya-sama—" Renge said in denial while trying to stem her tears.

"But, that's not the real Kyōya." Tamaki said.

"Well, it's ok actually." Hikaru said, "The shooting is rather fun." Kaoru added, trying to alleviate some of Renge's feeling after being insulted by Kyōya.

"Right~"

"There're various reasons to fall in love. I think its fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality." Haruhi said to Renge kindly.

"Besides, would you rather love someone you know all of their personality of, or would you rather love someone whose personality mystify you and making you wants to finds out more of him?" Lily asked the transfer girl, making her realizes her mistake.

"I'm sorry—for causing trouble." She apologizes for forcing them all into her selfish vision.

"It's alright, just remember to learn something from this all, okay?" Lily assured her.

"Now, Haruhi, Renge, I know you said you're fine, but you'll go to the infirmary just to be sure, alright? Albus, Kyōya, placate the crews for their damaged equipment with your silver tongue then escort them out of school grounds. Lily, you help Haruhi and Renge to the infirmary, the others please go change your clothes; you're just getting rained on not twenty minutes ago; I don't want any of you catching a cold. I'll report this incident to the Disciplinary office." James ordered, taking command for the moment and sending them off one by one.

It was with efficient methods that they disperse to do as James ordered them to. The delusional otaku got a dose of harsh reality, and the movie shooting was halted. Surprisingly, _or not_, on the next Monday on the club's hour the regular customer come bearing an unexpected news.

* * *

"Tamaki-sama ! Hikaru-kun , Kaoru-kun " They squealed in greeting.

"Hello, welcome." The hosts said in greeting.

"We bought the video! " That exclamation stopped the hosts' dead cold.

"The rainy scene is my favorite!"

"I was blown away by the depth of Hikaru's and Kaoru's relationship!"

"I want to see Hani-senpai's evil side!"

"Do you think Mori-senpai's role is a masochist?"

"I cried river of tears feeling Albus-senpai's heartache."

"I want to ride a mare with James-senpai behind me!"

"Lily-san, may we call you Onee-sama from now on?"

"Haruhi-kun in pain is—"

While the otaku-nized customers were fantasizing about their favorite scene and wishes, Tamaki asked their Vice President dangerously, "Kyōya, what did they mean?"

"Don't be stupid, do you think I would destroy the camera without first securing the data?" He said casually. "I'll not have us wasting two long weeks full of shooting scene after scene in vain. Even with reduced income from having to share it with the school's fund and replace the camera I destroyed we'd still made huge profits. Aren't you happy we have more funds to use on our club's activity?"

"…I finally realized. The kindness to protect me that time with all your might—the depth of your love admonishing me occasionally…This is what you meant by falling in love with the person little by little through looking at their personality, isn't it? Haruhi-kun " The queen of otaku said, taking Haruhi's hands hostage. "Here, let's go to my place and play games all night long! You need to learn about me as well."

"—Wait, I'm not interested in games—"

"Wait! I won't forgive you for trying to kidnap my daughter!" The King exclaimed

"Get away, moron!"

"Is it alright letting them go as it is, Kyōya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"It's fine, isn't it? As long as they do no harm to me."

"Don't worry, Tamaki's tough. He'll be alright receiving an insult once in a while." James said casually.

"What we do need to concern ourselves with is this." That said, Lily pulled out a pamphlet that stated the information of Ouran's yearly Spring physical examination that she got from Albus from her school bag. "It will be held this Friday. Whatever shall we do about Haruhi's condition?"

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

1. In this story HP timeline is adjusted to happen ten years early. So Harry was born on 1970, the Halloween incident was on 1971, Hogwarts Final Battle was on May1988, not 1998. This scene occurred ten years after HFB, in December 1998.

2. Seitokaichō means student council president.

3. Tonō means My Lord/My Liege. It's how the twins usually called Tamaki by.

4. It's original phrase is よろしくお願いします (yoroshiku onegai shimasu). It roughly translated as _Please take good care of me_.

5. The building Shibuya 109 is a building located at Shibuya District, Tokyo. The building contained more than 30 fashion outlet that mainly targeted teenage girls until early twenty female customers.

6. Yamato Nadhesiko is a characteristic of classic Japanese Beauty. Long black hair, pale translucent skin, capable in the kitchen, serene, graceful, restrained in emotion and obedient to her husband.

7. Otaku is what people who spend too much time pursuing their hobbies. Usually pointing on obsessive gamers and those who was obsessive over manga and anime (like Renge)

8. Onee-sama is how they called older sister in respectful way. Also used from junior female students to address their female senior who was their idol and role model. Often referring to alpha female in shoujo manga that have slight lesbian undertones, so the underclassman must ask for permission to call one Onee-sama because of the slightly negative connotation.

9. Biscuits here are what British called what American called cookies.

10. Cornish Fairings—from Cornwall, England. Soft, chewy biscuits flavored with ginger.


End file.
